Brilliant
by kitkatdirectioner
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker get sucked into the world of Harry Potter. It's their fourth year, and the TriWizard Tournament is taking place. When Danny's name gets pulled, he realizes that somebody wants him dead- but who? (Middle of Season 2, before Beauty Marked)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom_

Chapter 1:

"Danny, hurry up or we'll miss the train!" my mom yelled.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. Who even takes trains these days anyway? I caught up to my parents and Jazz, who were studying the train schedule.

"We have to take the 11:00 train at platform 9 to get to London... which means we only have three minutes! C'mon kids!" my dad sprinted towards the platform, dragging his huge suitcase of ghost hunting equipment behind him. My mom sighed and followed him. My parents had decided to be cheap and take a plane to some town a few hours from London because it was less expensive. They'd decided to take me and Jazz to London for a month to apologize for being so ghost-obsessed lately. With a little "convincing" on my part, I'd gotten my parents to agree to bring Tucker and Sam along. Casper High was being shut down and rebuilt for a month because a recent ghost attack completely destroyed it, so we had no school.

"Let's go then." I motioned for Sam and Tucker to follow them. A kid with bright red hair nearly barreled into me, pushing a cart thing full of luggage and running at full speed into a... brick wall?! He disappeared into the column between platforms ten and nine. Was he a ghost? If he was, why hadn't my ghost sense gone off?

"Guys, did you see that?" I pointed at the wall, but Tucker and Sam just looked at me like I was crazy. Another redhead, this time a girl, ran into the wall and vanished. "That! The girl just phased into brick!"

"Danny, there was no girl..." Sam looked at me, concerned.

"Here, just watch. Carefully." I said, noticing a boy with jet black hair preparing to run. Sam and Tucker shrugged, and stared at the wall.

"Holy crap! That boy just phased through the wall... but how?!" Tucker asked, shocked. Sam was staring openmouthed at the brick.

"I don't know... let's check it out." I grabbed Sam and Tucker and walked through the wall after the boy. I was ready to crash and look like an idiot, but I didn't. A bright red train was resting in the station, steam rising out the engine and covering the platform in a thin fog. But it was the people that really caught my attention. Most of the adults were dressed in dark black cloaks and some were waving sticks at their children. About half the kids were carrying screeching owls in cages and the others had cats. One girl with incredibly bushy hair was trying to calm down a big furry cat, who was spitting mad about something.

"Mom, I need more Galleons!" a boy my age with bizarre white hair complained. The mom sighed and pulled out a bunch of gold pieces and pressed them into his open hand. "There you go Draco, now hurry up or you'll miss the train." she said sharply before shoving him towards an open compartment door.

"We have to see what all this is about. C'mon!" Sam said excitedly before dragging Tucker and I into an empty compartment. She picked up a newspaper that was lying on the seat. "Dark Mark appears at Quidditch World Cup" she read aloud. "Woah guys- look!" she pointed to the picture, which was... moving. But it was paper... "Whoever made this story up has got to be insane." Sam laughed and shook her head. I quickly scanned the page. Harry Potter... Death Eaters... Quidditch... Voldemort... What the hell? The compartment door slid open and three people entered.

"Oh.. we didn't realize there were people in here. We'll be going then..." a redhead said uncertainly.

"No it's alright, you can stay. Right guys?" Sam glanced at us. I nodded absentmindedly. The boy I had seen earlier with the jet black hair groaned when he saw Sam with the paper.

"Ugh. Don't tell me you actually believe that bull." The redhead laughed.

"I know, right? You, Harry Potter, casting the Dark Mark?" he shook his head in disbelief while the bushy haired girl looked at him in disapproval.

"Ron, this is serious. Voldemort's back, and you're not even the slightest bit worried!"

"Of course I am! I'm just not a stick up the ass all the time like you." he glared at her. Whoa. Harry rolled his eyes at both of them.

`"They fight like an old married couple. So, what are your names? I don't think I've ever seen you around before, but your way too old to be first years." Harry said to us.

"I'm Danny Fenton. This is Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. And we're not exactly supposed to be here, we're from uh.. well, it's complicated." I finished lamely. Harry gave me a suspicious look.

"Ok...? All muggle borns, I'm guessing then."

"What's muggle born?" Tucker asked. "It means your parents weren't wizards."

"Wizards? No way." Sam scoffed. The bushy haired girl stopped bickering with the redhead to give her a strange look.

"Yeah... you're a witch, aren't you? That's why you're on this train."

"Uh, yeah I'm a witch. It just hasn't sunk in properly yet." she tried to cover up her outburst earlier.

"How old are you?" the redhead asked.

"Fourteen."

"So same as us, then. How is the fact that you're wizards not sunk in yet? You've been at Hogwarts for three years now, right?"

"Um... not exactly." I said. The three of them looked at each other.

"So this is your first year for some reason?" Harry asked, confused. "Uh, yeah. It's a long story. What are your names, anyway?" I decided to just go with it.

"Well, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and I'm Harry Potter." he sighed as he said his name.

"So how long is the train ride?" Sam asked Harry. He seemed surprised for some reason, but he answered.

"Six hours."

"Hey Harry- the candy cart, c'mon!"

I got up and followed Ron and Harry outside, where they were paying for candy with the weird coins I'd seen earlier. I dug around in my pocket for a few quarters, hoping the lady would take them.

"Is that muggle money? Here, I'll trade you- my dad is going to flip." Ron grabbed the quarters off my hand and gave me a few of the gold coins. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The new kids seemed... off. There was definitely something strange about them, and trust me, I've seen lots of strange. Especially Danny. He was hiding something, I could just tell.

We pulled up at the castle hours later, as the sun was beginning to set. I hopped off the train, with Danny and his friends tagging along warily.

"Shouldn't you be going on the boats?" I asked, gesturing towards Hagrid and the tiny first years.

"No way. I am not risking getting my precious babies wet." Tucker shook his head and proceeded to pull an assortment of cell phones, iPods, and PDA's out of his pockets.

"Those won't work here. The magic makes all Muggle tech go wonky." Hermione explained. Tucker looked ready to cry as Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we should probably get on." I jumped on a carriage, and the others climbed in after me.

"Is this thing pulling itself?" Sam asked. I nodded. We rode to the castle in silence, neither group able to talk with the other there. I was about to walk through the entrance when I overheard McGonagall talking to the Danny, Sam, and Tucker. She lead them past the Great Hall and up a flight of stairs, where I couldn't see anymore.

**Danny's POV:**

"Alastor told me you three would be arriving." the woman said to us after we sat down in her office.

"He says that your parents refused to believe that magic was real, and so you weren't allowed to come to Hogwarts for the past three years, and you snuck away this year against your parents wishes. Let me warn you that disobedience does not go over well at Hogwarts and will not be tolerated. You will need to take first year classes to catch up to your fellow fourth years. Trust me, it will not be easy. You also didn't go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies and robes, am I correct?"

We all nodded, deciding to just go with it.

"Lucky for you, a friend of your parents bought you everything you'll need." she handed each of us a large, heavy suitcase . "Also, this is for you, Miss Manson." she gave Sam a large black cat, asleep inside a cage. She gave me an owl, brown with black markings across its body. It glared at me with one big black eye, then resumed sleeping. Man, these magical animals were looked expectantly at the woman, who just shrugged and said, "He left nothing for you, Foley. Sorry. Now, leave your things here and go to the Great Hall to get sorted with the first years." She dismissed us with a wave of her hand.

"That was weird. They knew we were coming." I commented as we walked down the moving staircase.

"Who cares? We get to learn magic!" Sam said excitedly. I'd never seen her so happy about anything before, except maybe the new Three Days Grace album.

"Yeah, but that's the strange thing. If we weren't chosen to go to this school, then that means we don't actually have magical powers, right?"

"Danny, lighten up. Stop trying to overanalyze everything. Let's just see how it goes." Tucker said, shrugging. I decided to let it drop. For now, anyway. But there was something strange about this whole thing, like a setup. My first thought was Vlad, of course, but he was in Wisconsin. And anyway, this kind of elaborate plan wasn't really his style. He normally would've just put me in a trap. Skulker was too stupid to do anything like this, and besides, he was a hunter. It wasn't Technus, he wouldn't send me anywhere where he couldn't access his technology. It could be Freakshow, I guess, but he was more into the whole circus thing, not magic. Maybe it was Prince Aragon. He had magic amulets and technology didn't work in his kingdom... It was probably him, but why? I'd only battled him a few times, he wasn't my major enemy or anything.

"Uh, Danny? Danny!" Sam's voice brought me back to reality. Must've spaced out for a bit there.

"Sorry. I was just... thinking." A new concern popped into my mind. "What about our parents? They'll be looking for us, won't they?"

"I'm sure it's the whole parallel dimension thing where time stops in the normal world." Sam said, but her voice was unsure.

"Guys, calm down. If anything goes really wrong, we can just get Clockwork to fix it. I'm sure he won't mind."

"That's right! The ghost zone! How are we gonna access it now?"

Tucker shrugged. "It's a magic castle. There's bound to be a portal somewhere."

"A portal to the ghost zone, you say?" I jumped, startled.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Why me, of course." I glanced up, where a portrait of a woman was... moving. And talking.

"There's a portal all right. It's on the seventh floor, near the Gryffindor tower. There's a picture of a bowl of fruit. Say 'Ouvre ton pomme' and it'll open up into the ghost zone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to get drunk with the Fat Lady!" she laughed and stepped out of the frame, leaving an empty black background.

"That's sick." Tucker said in awe, his mouth gaping open. I shrugged. I'm sure talking paintings were only the beginning...

* * *

"Gryffindor!" I took the hat off and walked over to the table with Harry and Ron.

"Foley, Tucker!" McGonagall called. Tucker placed the hat on his head and shut his eyes. Almost immediately, it screamed, "Gryffindor!"

"Garrett, Hannah!" got sorted into Hufflepuff, and a bunch of other first years were called before it was finally Sam's turn.

"Manson, Samantha!"

The hat thought for a frustratingly long time, before finally shouting "Slytherin!" The table of green- robed students clapped as she walked over. I watched as Harry muttered something to Hermione, who jabbed him in the ribs and gave him a scolding look. Dumbledore made a speech about the TriWizard Tournament, which got everyone yelling and cheering. I didn't really see the big deal, but whatever.

That night,Tucker and I got barraged with questions about why we were there as 14 year olds. I did my best to lie my way through all of them, before getting sick of it all and sneaking out the common room to find Sam. The Fat Lady was drunk off her ass, partying with the painting who had helped us earlier. All I knew about Slytherin was that they were generally hated by the other houses, and most of the Dark Lord's followers had been from that house. I knew for a fact that Sam wasn't evil, so maybe it was just her whole goth thing. I walked down a billion flights of stairs, before my ghost sense went off. I tensed, preparing for a fight, when the Dairy King floated past me.

"Oh hello there young boy!"

"Uh... hi. Are you the only ghost here?"

"Why of course not! There's a bunch of ghosts just floating around in this castle, don'tcha know! But none of them's got powers like you. Just watch out for Peeves!" he flew away, chuckling. I continued downstairs, into the dungeons. The further down I went, the more my ghost sense went off. Guess the ghosts like it cold. I found the Slytherin dorms without much trouble, following the sounds of shouting and laughing. Standing at the portrait hole, I realized I had no idea what to do. I couldn't get in without a password. I was about to turn around and give up when Sam stepped out of the portrait with the white haired boy I'd seen earlier at the station.

"Oh hey, Danny. This is Draco. He's just showing me around the dungeons. Wanna come?" she offered, but the look that the boy gave me made it clear I wasn't welcome.

"Uh, no it's fine. I should be going back anyway." I waved bye to Sam and walked back up the stairs, but not before seeing the smirk that Draco gave me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Herbology was the worst class ever. The only upside was that we got to take it with the other 4th years. Unfortunately, we had a double with Slytherin. Meaning I had to watch Malfoy flirt with Sam for two entire hours while he shot me dirty looks behind her back. It'd been a month since we'd arrived at Hogwarts, and Sam was falling hard for the snarky Slytherin boy, while she and I grew more distant. And I was jealous. Jealous that this boy she'd known for a few weeks had been able to win her over so quickly, and I'd been trying for years without success. Everybody could see through right through him, except Sam. He was cunning, cruel, and would dump her in a heartbeat once he got tired of the game. I knew it, Tucker knew it, Harry knew it, everyone knew it, but Sam refused to listen.

"Fenton, be careful!" Professor Sprout's voice snapped in my ear. I realized I was crushing the plant we were supposed to be planting into little pots.

"Sorry." I muttered. I heard Draco snort from across the room and resisted the urge to blast him with an ecto- ray. I hadn't gone ghost in over a week, and I was itching for a fight. Preferably with Malfoy. I snuck out of the dormitory at night sometimes to fly, invisible, over the black lake, but lately Neville kept having trouble sleeping. I couldn't leave without everyone noticing.

Surprisingly, Sam, Tucker, and I were actually pretty decent at magic, even though we didn't know why we had the powers. I'd been bumped up to third year classes for Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy. I was still in second year Potions, although Sam was already in 4th year Potions classes, thanks to Malfoy's tutoring. I still wasn't allowed to take any electives, but none of them looked appealing to me anyway.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I gathered up my books and walked back to the castle with Harry, who'd I'd gotten to know better over the past month. We followed the students milling inside the Great Hall, excited about the TriWizard Tournament that had been opened about a week earlier. The girls from Beauxbatons were already there, looking perfect and beautiful as always. The Goblet of Fire sat in the at the front of the Hall, near Dumbledore's chair.

After everyone finished eating, Dumbledore sat up and walked to the Goblet, reading out the names for the three champions. I couldn't enter, but it was definitely going to be fun to watch. There was Viktor Krum, the hot guy from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour, the stunningly beautiful girl from Beauxbatons that Tucker had somehow managed to make his girlfriend. They were always sitting together now and hanging out, leaving me alone with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff- and then it was over. As the clapping began to die down, I heard Ron gasp.

"Look!" he pointed at the Cup, which spat out two more slips of paper. What? But there were only three champions...

Dumbledore's eyes hardened as he glanced down.

"Harry Potter... and Daniel Fenton."

Nobody clapped as Danny and I walked down the Hall, our footsteps echoing through the deathly silent room. I slipped inside the room where the other champions were waiting, looking confusedly at us.

"Vat are you doing here? Are you a messenger?" Krum asked, his accent thick and heavy.

"Our names were called out of the Goblet." Danny said. I felt bad for him, he knew even less magic than me. Still, I was no match for the others.

Anger flared in Fleur's eyes.

"What?! Two tiny little boys, in ze Tournament? You weren't even allowed to enter!" she hissed, before stalking off to her monstrous Headmistress, complaining.

"Please calm down, Miss Delacour." Dumbledore said as he entered the room, carrying a small vial of clear liquid.

"Drink." he said, handing me the Potion, his eyes cold and angry. Veritaserum. I swallowed some, safe in the fact that I didn't do anything wrong. Danny finished the rest, wincing.

"Now. Did you put your name in the Goblet, Harry?" the headmaster asked me.

"No, sir." the words flowed smoothly off my tongue, but I wasn't in control.

"And, you, Danny?"

"No, mister, I mean, Sir." I heard a snort from Fleur as Danny stumbled, still unused to the British way of speaking.

"Did either of you ask somebody else to put your name in for you?"

"No, sir." we answered simultaneously. And so it went, for another fifteen minutes and Dumbledore verified we had not put our names in the Goblet. Finally he sighed, and walked over to where Moody was sitting. He exchanged a hushed conversation with him, then returned to us.

"I'm afraid the Goblet binds you in a magical contract. Although you did not enter your names, you will still have to compete in the Tournament."

"That eez unfair! Three Hogwarts champions? Eef zis cannot be undone, then allow ze other schools to enter three champions as well!" Fleur cried, with Krum nodding in agreement.

"It can't be done. The Goblet has been put away and will only awaken for the next Tournament." Moody said shortly. "Either way, the first task is on November 15th. You will discover the task when you arrive, so don't try to prepare. You are dismissed." he growled, then walked off, his wooden leg clacking loudly against the ground. The teachers sat down in a circle to discuss the recent turn of events, while Krum brushed against me and stalked out the door. Fleur glared at Danny and I, but Cedric just shrugged and left. I pushed the door open slowly, relieved that the Great Hall had mostly been cleared and I wouldn't have to deal with everyone asking questions. Ron was nowhere to be found, but I spotted Hermione leaning against the wall her eyes filled with worry. The Slytherin girl and Tucker tackled Danny and began barraging him with questions, so I left them and walked over to Hermione.

"Harry, you didn't enter your name, did you?" she asked.

"Of course not!" I protested, the Veritaserum still speaking for me. "I don't know how my name got in that cup, but I'm screwed. I don't know nearly enough magic as a fourth year."

"Do you know what the first task is?" I shook my head before asking, "Where's Ron?"

"I don't know. He left after your name was pulled. What about Danny, did he put his name in?"

"No." We walked back to the common room in silence. I pushed my way past the Gryffindors, who kept bugging me with questions I didn't want to answer. I plopped down onto the bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Danny's POV:

"Are you going to use your powers?" Sam questioned. If there was anything good about all this, it was that Sam had left Malfoy's side and started spending time with me again. I shrugged helplessly.

"I guess. I know barely any magic, so I can't exactly use a spell against the dragon. My only chance is to reveal my powers." I sighed. Harry had taken me under the invisibility cloak a few nights ago, and we'd followed Hagrid to the first task. I'd dealt with dragons before, but those were ghost dragons. I had no idea what magical dragons were like, although it further proved my point that Prince Aragon was behind all this.

Tucker sat down next to me, dropping a stack of books on the table. Dragons 101, Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About Magical Creatures, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Monster Book of Monsters. All the books were extremely thick and old. I'd flipped through a billion titles already, looking for a dragon's weaknesses, but all I'd learned was that dragons were practically invincible and that their weak point was the eye, but I couldn't perform any spells that would blind. My only choice was to show my powers, and who knows what kind of reaction that would spark. I know this world has ghosts and all, but none have powers.

"Danny, you should get some sleep. The Tournament is tomorrow. You don't want to be all tired and weak." Sam urged.

"I was tired all the time back home. I think I did just fine." I laughed, thinking back to Amity Park. It's only been two months since we arrived here, but we've been drifting apart so much. It's like ghost hunting was the only thing that truly kept our friendship together.

"We'll go back eventually, when the school year's over." Sam said. Yeah, if you aren't married to Malfoy by then, I thought. The jealousy still raged inside me, a fire I was desperately trying to keep in control. Sam would never speak to me again if I actually did anything to the little twerp, but maybe revealing my powers would make Malfoy shut up for once.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go sleep. See you tomorrow." I gave Sam a hug goodbye, before walking up to Gryffindor Tower with Tucker.

I drummed my fingers against the chair as I listened to the sounds of cheers and screams coming from outside the tent. Only Harry and I were left, and I was last to go. I watched the tiny dragon figurine walk around, breathing small puffs of fire. I had drawn a Norwegian Ridgeback. Could've done worse, I guess, like Harry, who had gotten a Hungarian Horntail, the one of the most ferocious dragons. He was pacing around the room, spinning his wand and accidentally shooting sparks out the end. A man stepped into the tent, gesturing that it was Harry's turn. "Good luck." I said. He merely nodded.

He was outside for a good ten minutes. Whatever he did, it must've been good, since he got the loudest round of applause yet. I had a feeling that my strategy wouldn't be met in the same way... I'd been attempting to learn the Conjunctivitis Curse, but I'd only been successful a few times. If it didn't work, and it probably wouldn't, I would need to use my ghost powers.

"Daniel? You're up." the man led me into the arena, where the dragon was sitting. I saw Sam cheering from the stands, wrapped in Malfoy's arms. I felt my eyes change color in anger and I forced myself to calm down. The dragon was huge, bigger than Aragon. I aimed my wand.

"Conjunctivitis!" I yelled. Nothing happened. I tried again, but missed and only made the dragon angrier. It rose up on its hind legs and growled at me, while remaining sitting on the egg. It blasted a flume of fire at me, which I managed to dodge by ducking under a rock. The crowd went silent, wondering if I would be the first champion to be unable to finish the task. The dragon keepers around the arena had their wands raised, ready to fire at the dragon if anything went wrong.

I sucked in a breath. Here goes nothing... I shut my eyes and let the white rings surround me, transforming my robes into the black- and- white jumpsuit. A collective gasp went up from the stands. The dragon breathed a puff of fire towards me, singeing the stone as I flew out of the way at the last second. I blasted an ecto-ray at the dragon, watching as it roared and flew off the egg, leaving it completely unprotected. I turned intangible and flew right through the dragon, grabbing the egg and changing back to normal as the dragon keepers stunned it and it went limp. The applause from the stands was deafening- The exact opposite from the reaction I _was_ expecting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I walked over to the makeshift infirmary, where Madame Pomfrey kept fussing over me. I brushed her off, insisting I was fine. I'd made it out without a scratch.

"That was bloody brilliant! What spell did you use?" Ron ran up to me, grinning.

"Um..." How did you tell someone that you had superpowers?

"Fenton! Explain. Now." Snape marched up to me angrily.

"Let him get his scores first, Severus. Then meet me in my office." Mcgonagall said sharply.

I walked out of the medical tent with Sam, where the judges were firing the scores from their wands. A 10 from Dumbledore, a 9 from Madame Maxime, a 10 from Barty Crouch, and a.. 6?! from Karkaroff. "A SIX? A mother effing six?! How the hell was that only worth a six?! You got the egg in under five minutes!" Tucker protested.

"Nice stunt, Fenton. How'd you do it?" Malfoy sidled up to me, sliding his arm around Sam's waist.

"It wasn't a stunt, Malfoy. I have ghost powers, so you better watch out."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. 'Ghost powers.' That's bull." he scoffed.

"Draco, stop it." Sam said.

"Why should I? This little bastard thinks he's so much better than me, just cause he got entered in the Tournament." he sneered.

"I didn't put my name in the Cup." I growled.

"Oh right, no, you used you ghost powers to enter, didn't you?" He pulled out his wand and aimed it at me. A crowd had gathered around us, eager for a fight.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, a stream of red blasting out of his wand. I went ghost and created a shield, before hitting Malfoy with an ecto ray. He dodged out of the way before firing another spell at me. I went intangible, watching as the guy standing behind me suddenly lost ability to control his legs. "Jelly-legs Jinx, Fenton. A spell you first years don't know how to use."

"Hey! Break it up!" Flitwick levitated Malfoy's wand out of his hand, and then glared at me until I reverted back to my human form.

Snape pushed his way into the throng, his eyes blazing with fury. "Malfoy, Fenton. Dumbledore's office. Now." he hissed. "And no flying." he added as I began to float up towards the castle.

* * *

"Explain, please, Danny." Dumbledore said.

"He attacked me! I was getting my scores and then this little shit Malfoy-" I started before Dumbledore interrupted.

"No swearing, please. I saw what Draco did, and I am sure Severus will punish him as he sees fit. I want you to explain how you can fly." he said lightly.

"Oh. That. Well, my parents are obsessed with ghost hunting, and they made this portal into the ghost zone..." I launched into the story of how I got my powers, leaving out Sam and Tucker. I didn't want them involved in all this.

When I finished, Malfoy instantly started to protest. "Surely you don't believe this, professor? It's obvious he was cheating." he said.

"Draco, if you would kindly shut up, perhaps I will not expel you." Snape said coldly.

"Well, Danny, it seems that your powers may give you an unfair advantage over your competitors. However, considering you are not as skilled in magic as the rest of them, you can continue to use them in the Tournament. But be warned that if we catch you using these abilities to cheat on exams or sneaking around, you will be punished. You are dismissed." And with that, Dumbledore waved us out of his office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The news of my ghost powers spread quickly around the school, and for the the first time in my life, I was popular. Sure, Malfoy hated me more than ever, but that was also due to the fact that Sam had broken up with him promptly after she'd seen him attack me, and now we were dating.

"Ladies, stop fawning over Fenton and get to your seats this instant!" Mcgonagall yelled at all the girls crowded around me. Most of them were pretty hot, too, even if they were a year younger then me. Mcgonagall waved her wand, dropping dead spiders onto our desks.

"Flip to page 156 in your textbooks, please. You will be transforming these spiders into buttons today. First student to do so earns ten points for their house."

After a particularly difficult Transfiguration class, Tucker and I headed to the library for our free.

"So, have you figured out what the next task is yet?" Sam asked, sliding into a seat next to ours.

"Yeah. We have to battle mermaids." I snorted.

"How'd you figure that out? All the stupid egg does is screech." Tucker said.

"Um... I may have overshadowed Cedric-" Sam cut me off.

"Danny! That's cheating!" she hissed. I knew she wouldn't approve.

I shrugged. "It's only cheating if you get caught."

Sam opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when a group of fourth years bounded up to us.

"Hi Danny. Can I have your autograph?" one of the girls gushed. I smiled. This was the life.

* * *

"Baby, you're so hot." I whispered, pressing my lips against the girl who was sat on my lap. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and her wavy golden hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She leaned into me, giggling.

I was floating on air. My mind had gone fuzzy awhile ago, and all I could think about was making out with this girl... and some other wildly dirty things I wished I could do to her. I didn't know her name, but I didn't care. All I wanted was the taste of her strawberry lip gloss.

Somewhere, nestled deep down in my muddled brain, flickered an image of Sam. Sam... my girlfriend. Maybe she could join us for a threeway... Wait. No. Danny, stop. I commanded myself. My brain wanted to push this whore off me, but my body refused to cooperate. Then the girl laughed again, and my brain shut down once more.

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. I groaned and rolled out of bed... naked? I usually slept with clothes... I glanced out the window, where everything was still dark. It was probably still around 3 in the morning, due to the loudness of Tucker's snores. I blindly grabbed for a pair of boxers and shoved them on, deciding to go downstairs for a drink.

What had happened last night? I remember signing a bunch of autographs for a group of girls... and then waking up. That's when I noticed the oddly shaped lump under the covers. I pulled the sheets back, revealing... a girl. Long blonde hair, blue eyes... she seemed familiar. And she wasn't wearing clothes. I couldn't help but stare. (Don't judge. I'm a guy, it's reflex!)

I poked her. Her eyes flickered open, landing on me. A smirk flitted across her face. "Looks like we had fun last night." she said, pulling on her shirt.

"Get out." I growled as loudly as I could without waking the others up. She'd made me cheat on Sam, it was all coming back to me now. I'd said I was thirsty, and she'd brought me a drink that'd tasted funny. I realized now that she'd spiked it with some sort of potion. We'd made out in the empty common room for a while, then we'd come up into my dorm and had sex. Not only had I lost my virginity because of this bitch, I'd probably lost Sam too. She was never going to forgive me.

The girl simply rolled her eyes. picked up her stuff, and left. I got back into bed, carefully avoiding the spot where she'd slept. Guilt rushed through my body as I tossed and turned. I knew there was no way I'd be getting any more sleep tonight.

**A/N: New chappie, finally. I've had no inspiration for this fanfic lately, so sorry if it's terrible. **


End file.
